Dragon Fire
by lordofire
Summary: Emmet was once a Dragon. His race was destroyed during the war against Lord Business. Watch has he will venture to become something his race was never meant to be. A Master Builder


Emmet gave a loud yawn as the morning sun rose over the horizon of Bricks-burg. The merry voices of singing filled the air. Why couldn't he get any extra sleep in this place! Ever since Lord Business had conquered most of the world and known universe, life had become extremely routine. Nothing was ever out of line, unless you wanted to be questioned by the army, and everybody followed the stupid mandatory manual.

Emmet had a rather profound knowledge of what was going on, more so than his neighbors, who didn't even know their lives were being manipulated by a power hungry overlord, was because he participated in the Resistance group of stopping Lord Business.

For Emmet had a secret. He was a Dragon. One of the largest and most powerful among them. His race and the Master Builders had launched a massive counter attack against Lord Business' army. It had gone well at first, with their inventions, dragon fire, and strength they had decimated the first wave of robots. But when he sent in the more advanced and dangerous war machines, that's when their attack failed. The Master Builders fled while the Dragons covered for them, and during their escape did Emmet lose contact with his race. Lord Business had struck him down with a relic known as the Sword of Exact Zero, a blade so sharp, a mere prick could severe a limb.

He was hit right above his heart during the attack and he had passed out for the rest of the battle. When Emmet had awoken, his race was sprawled across the battle field, dead. Weakened from his injury, which was now a large scar, he had fled and found residence in Bricksburg. With a bit of magic he had made himself a human form to blend in with everyone.

Emmet gave another yawn before getting out of bed and preparing for his day as another, ordinary citizen. Great. Emmet stepped out of his apartment, ignoring the over cheery people all over the place.

"Hello." Emmet said politely to his neighbor, an elderly woman who had a strange fondness for cats.

"Hello dear." she replied, followed by a chorus of meows.

"Hello Surfer Dude." he said to a muscular, blonde, shirtless man who was packing a large surf board into the back of a truck.

" Sup brah.", he greeted casually while, waving at him.

Emmet spent the day like every other day. He bought over priced coffee, worked at the construction site all day, and sat through every overly excited talk about the latest episode of "Honey? Where are my pants?" Which in fact, was the same episode over and over again. The only good part of his day was when he got to blow up old buildings. It was a substitute for his dragon fire and it helped release some stress for him.

The day went on with the same routine as usual. They sang, they joked about the same thing, they laughed at the same thing and they built the same building over and over again.

But after work, Emmet could feel loneliness creep in. While all the other guys had plans after work, Emmet had none. He had tried to hang out with them, but it was like they didn't even notice him.

Before Emmet could leave however, the manager came over to him.

"Emmet you got graveyard shift this week."

"But, I did it last week!" Emmet replied, irritated.

"Thanks for understanding, see you in the morning!" the manager said running off with the rest of the construction workers. Emmet gave a loud sigh of disapproval before he stared at the now lighted orange, empty construction site.

'Great.'

Emmet just wandered the empty construction site, noticing the large sun now setting over the horizon. Another day living a life he did not want. How long would it take for the Master Builders to free them from Lord Business?

A large rattle of metal alerted Emmet as he walked by a structure of pillars that had not been finished. He walked over to the structure to inspect what was happening and he saw something he thought he would never see again. A Master Builder.

She was young, about his age, but she moved with the grace and skill of one. She was looking for something, she was searching desperately around the area, and she held a small radar that constantly beeped. She gave a frustrated sigh before continuing her searching.

Emmet needed to get her out of here, one for her safety and secondly for what ever treasure she wanted. His desire for treasure was less so than his race, but he still liked a nice gem here and there.

He tossed two stone, one to his right and the other to his left, trying to simulate the effect of people walking by. And it worked! The girl grew alert and she expertly jumped away from sight. Good, very good.

Emmet looked around the site, checking any signs for her, before he got out of his hiding spot. He stepped cautiously towards the area where the girl had been and began searching the area. He almost quit from frustration, before he found it. A hollowed piece of dirt that had made an echo when he tapped it. He swiftly kicked the flooring out to reveal a large hole that lead to darkness.

He was about to get a flash light, before the floor beneath his feet gave out and he fell into the pit of darkness. Emmet shouted in surprise, which turned to an echo, as he descend into the hole. He couldn't see the bottom and the walls were to wide to grapple. Emmet needed his Dragon form.

Emmet concentrated and began feeling heat flare around him, and in a burst of orange fire, two great black and red wings sprang out followed by a large black scaled body, with powerful limbs all tipped with blood red claws, a long whip like tail, and a large menacing head, with two red horns, and yellow eyes.

Emmet flapped his large wings to catch air and stalled his descent into the abyss. He gave a short puff of fire, to reveal a longer chasm that cut of to the right. With a flap of his great wings he descended down and and followed the tunnel that twisted and turned at every angle.

Then an ominous red light began filling the tunnel as Emmet soared through it, and a call began tugging at his mind. Soon, Emmet arrived at what looked like a shrine, containing a glowing, red object, that seemed to call to him. He took a couple of steps forward, before he hit something in front of him.

Stunned, Emmet slashed his claws against it, making a large dong noise, as the two hit each other. He pushed, kicked, clawed, rammed and breathed hot fire on the invisible wall, but it showed no sights of damage or destruction. Defeated, Emmet transformed back into his human form and placed his hand where the wall was, only to almost fall over.

He couldn't believe it. His human form could get through!" Eagerly, Emmet made his way to the the shrine and the glowing red object. The voices in his head became stronger and it fueled his body to grab the piece of glowing material.

He was upon it now. Its rich color allured his greed and he placed his hand on top of it before thousands of images passed through his head. Some head had seen before, other he had no knowledge of. The display lasted only for a couple of minutes before darkness followed and he fell his conscience slip.


End file.
